You
by coupsbae08
Summary: YOU EVERYTHING IS YOU SEUNGHAN,JUNGCOUPS STORY -CHOI SEUNGCHEOL -YOON JEONGHAN -HONG JISOO -PARK JAEHYEON (OC)


Cast:

-choi seungcheol 17

-yoon jeonghan 17

-hong jisoo 17

-lee jihoon 17

-Jaehyeon (oc)

Genre : Romance,Drama,Angst

Rated : M

-You-

"Duk duk duk " bunyi bola yang memantul terus menggema diseluruh lapangan SMA ternama di Daegu

Seorang pemuda tampak sedang mendrible bolanya dengan semangat ,keringat terus membanjiri kening pemuda itu

"Seungcheol apa kau tidak lelah berhenti saja dulu"

Teriak seseorang pemuda dari pinggir lapangan

Pemuda bernama seungcheol itu hanya menoleh sekilas lalu kembali pada kegiatannya

"Jangan bodoh seungcheol hanya karna junghan sudah berpacaran dengan jaehyeon sunbae kau jadi begini"

Pria itu lagi lagi meneriaki pemuda bernama seungcheol yang masih tetap fokus dengan bolanya

"Yak hong jisoo bisakah kau berhenti berteriak"

Teriak seungcheol geram sambil melempar bolanya ke arah jisoo

Dengan cekatan jisoo langsung menangkap bola oti lalu berjalan mendekati seungcheol

"I know what you feel bro aku juga pernah menyukainya tapi jangan bertindak bodoh begini

Aku pulang dulu jihoon pasti sudah menungguku"

Jisoo pun segera berjalan meninggalkan seungcheol yang masih terdiam di tempatnya menghampiri pemuda mungil yang tengah menunggunya di seberang lapangan,Jisoo pun segera berlari dan memeluk Jihoon kekasihnya

Seungcheol menghempaskan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk di tempat tidur

Masih terngiang kejadian tadi siang di benaknya di mana jaehyeon sunbae merebut namja idamannya dengan mudah

Seungcheol harus melihat mereka bergandengan tangan didepan matanya sendiri

Seungcheol menghela nafasnya kasar lalu segera memejamkan matanya berharap hari ini hanyalah mimpi buruk semata

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuk tuk tuk" junghan mengetuk kepala teman sebangkunya ini dengan ujung pulpen yang digenggamnya namun pemuda itu tetap tidak bergeming dan membuka matanya

"Cheollie cheollie" dengan pelan junghan berusaha

Membangunkan seungcheol yang sedang tertidur

"Hngghh" erangan manis sukses keluar dari mulut seungcheol karna tidurnya terganggu

"Bangunlah atau Kim seongsaniem akan mengeluarkanmu lagi" omel junghan sambil terus mengetuk kepala seungcheol

"Aisshh diamlah junghan aku ingin tidur jangan berisik" ujar seungcheol sambil tetap memejamkan mata

"Aish ya sudah terserahmu saja" ujar junghan sambil mengendikan bahu lalu kembali fokus ke papan tulis

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi seperti biasa keempat sahabat ini sedang berkumpul bersama membicarakan pelajaran yang baru saja mereka lewati

Sampai seseorang datang menghampiri junghan

"Junghan ah" sapa pemuda tampan itu lembut

"Jaehyeon hyung" sapa junghan tak kalah senang

Pada sang kekasih

"Bisakah menemaniku ke kantin" ujar jaehyeon sambil mengulurkan tangannya

Junghan segera saja menyambut tangan jaehyeon lalu berjalan menuju kantin

Sementara disisi lain seungcheol melirik tajam ke arah mereka

Sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya

"Sudahlah seungcheol" ucap jisoo sambil menepuk nepuk pundak sahabat karipnya ini pelan

"Diamlah jisoo ya moodku sedang tidak bagus"

Jisoo pun hanya mengendikan bahu lalu kembali mengobrol dengan jihoon kekasihnya.

Dua bulan telah berlalu, hari hari terasa berat dijalani oleh seungcheol karena harus melihat junghan bersama dengan kekasihnya setiap hari

Seungcheol sedang merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan malas

"Bugh" suara benda jatuh sontak membuat seungcheol kaget dan sontak saja menolehkan kesamping kearah sumber suara tadi

"Junghan" seungcheol sangat terkejut melihat keadaan junghan

Wajah junghan terlihat pucat matanya lebam seperti terkena pukulan

"Junghan ada apa denganmu?" seungcheol menangkup pipi junghan lembut

Junghan berusaha menghindari tatapan seungcheol

"A a aku habis terjatuh" jawab junghan gugup

"Kau bohong" tegas seungcheol

"Annia aku tidak bohong" jawab junghan tegas lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari seungcheol

Seungcheol pun hanya menghela nafas melihat junghan dia tahu junghan berbohong

Sepulang sekolah seungcheol memutuskan mengikuti kemana junghan pergi

"Gedung sekolah lama,untuk apa junghan kemari?" ucap seungcheol penasaran

Junghan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gedung sekolah tua itu

Junghan hanya menghela nafas saat kembali melihat kekasihnya bercumbu dengan yang lain

"Junghan ah kau sudah datang?" ujar lelaki itu sesudah melepaskan ciuman panasnya

"Su sudah hyung" jawab junghan ketakutan

"Apa kau bawa makanan yang kupesan" jaehyeon berjalan mendekati junghan

"Be belum hyung uangku tertinggal dirumah mianhae"junghan hanya menunduk ketakutan

Segera saja jaehyeon menarik kasar tangan junghan ke belakang gedung itu

"Beraninya kau" bentak jaehyeon kepada junghan

"Mi mianhae hyung" air mata mulai menetes membasahi pipi junghan

"Maaf tak akan membuat aku dan kekasihku kenyang kau mengerti" bentak jaehyeon makin keras

Junghan hanya menangis telinga dan hatinya cukup sakit mendengar bentakan jaehyeon

"Plakk" jaehyeon mendaratkan tamparan kerasnya pada pipi junghan hingga membuat junghan tersungkur pipinya berdarah

"Bodoh" maki jaehyeon lalu berjalan menjauh

Hati seungcheol mencelos melihat semua kejadian yang menimpa junghan,lelaki sangat dicintainya

Seungcheol berjalan mendekati junghan yang sedang menangis sambil memeluk lututnya

Seungcheol menarik junghan kedalam pelukannya

Junghan mendongak kaget saat dirasakan ada sentuhan hangat merengkuh tubuhnya

"Seung seungcheol kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku mengikutimu junghan" jawab seungcheol tegas

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dariku?" tanya seungcheol sambil menahan emosinya

Junghan tidak menjawab dia hanya diam dalam tangisnya

Sehari setelah kejadian itu junghan tidak masuk sekolah

Seungcheol pun tak mendapat jawaban saat menelponnya

"Drrrtt drrrttt" hp seungcheol berbunyi sebuah pesan baru saja masuk dari junghan

 _ **From : hannie**_

 _ **Tolong aku**_

Seungcheol membelalak kaget membaca pesan junghan

Segera saja seungcheol berlari menuju apartemen junghan

"Junghan junghan " teriak seungcheol sesampai di apartement junghan

Terdengar teriakan junghan dari dalam kamarnya

Seungcheol segera berlari menuju kamar junghan

Dilihatnya junghan menatap melas kearahnya

Tangan junghan dicengkram kasar seseorang

Orang itu sudah mengangkat tangannya bersiap memukul junghan

Seungcheol segera berlari kearah junghan menepis kasar tangan lelaki itu lalu mendekap erat tubuh junghan

"Jaehyeon hentikan " teriak seungcheol

"Brengsek,apa urusanmu dia kekasihku" teriak jaehyeon tak kalah kasar

"Dia bukan kekasihmu lagi" tegas seungcheol

"Kkk berani kau rupanya choi seungcheol"

Jaehyeon menendang punggung seungcheol

Seungcheol berhasil menghindar dia tidak mungkin melawan karna ada junghan yang jauh lebih penting untuk dilindungi daripada melayani orang seperti jaehyeon.

Jaehyeon memanggil gerombolannya yang ternyata sudah menunggu sedari tadi

Mau tidak mau seungcheol harus melawan mereka satu persatu

Itu tidak sulit untuk seungcheol mengingat dia adalah pemegang sabuk hitam

Tapi ternyata jaehyeon jauh lebih licik jaehyeon berjalan mendekati junghan

Merobek pakaian junghan tidak perduli seberapa kuat junghan meronta

Segera saja seungcheol berlari menuju junghan mendorong keras tubuh jaehyeon lalu mendekap erat tubuh junghan

Dengan mudah saja gerombolan itu menghajar seungcheol yang lengah

Seungcheol tetap memeluk junghan erat melindungi junghan dari segala macam pukulan dan perlakuan kasar lainnya

Seungcheol jatuh tersungkur sambil tetap memeluk junghan

"Mampus kau choi seungcheol ambil saja namja bodoh itu aku sudah tidak perduli" ujar jaehyeon lalu pergi bersama gerombolannya meninggalkan seungcheol yang tersungkur

Junghan melepaskan pelukan seungcheol memindahkan kepala lelaki itu kepangkuannya

"Cheollie bangun hiks" junghan menepuk pelan pipi seungcheol yang tidak sadarkan diri,air matanya mengalir bebas membasahi pipinya

"Jung junghan" seungcheol mengerang perlahan matanya terasa berat untuk membuka

"Aku disini tenanglah" junghan membopong seungcheol ke tempat tidurnya,mengobati semua luka seungcheol lalu membiarkan pemuda itu beristirahat

Hari menjelang malam seungcheol baru saja membuka matanya,dia sadar masih berada di apartement junghan tapi tidak menemukan sosok namja cantik itu

"Kau sudah bangun cheollie" suara hangat junghan menyadarkan seungcheol,seungcheol menoleh dia mendapati namja itu baru saja selesai mandi ketara dari rambutnya yang basah.

"Junghan" seungcheol berjalan mendekati junghan mengungkung junghan dalam himpitannya menatap dalam manik mata junghan

"Cheollie wa waeyo?" jawab junghan gugup

Seungcheol tak menjawab dengan sebuah kata tapi dengan mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di bibir manis junghan,membuat sang empunya bibir membelalak kaget

Seungcheol terus menyesap bibir manis junghan

Melesakan lidahnya kedalam mulut junghan

Junghan pun membalas ciuman seungcheol

Tanpa sadar seungcheol menggendong tubuh junghan dan menjatuhkan tubuh itu keatas ranjang menindihnya dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka

Setelah puas dengan bibir manis itu seungcheol beralih ke leher jenjang milik junghan menyesap leher itu hingga membuat sang empunya mengerang tertahan meninggalkan jejak merah disana

Junghan mengusak rambut hitam seungcheol saat pemuda itu mulai menjelajahi tubuhnya dengan bibir tipis milik seungcheol,entah sejak kapan baju mereka sudah lepas sepenuhnya meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa sehelai benang pun

Seungcheol beralih ke pusat junghan menciumi dan mengulum milik junghan,hingga membuat junghan tidak berhenti mengerang tertahan

Sampai pada puncaknya junghan menyemburkan pelepasannya di mulut seungcheol

Kini giliran seungcheol melesakkan miliknya ke hole ketat milik junghan membuat namja itu mengerang menahan sakit,seungcheol berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit junghan saat miliknya berhasil masuk seutuhnya,selanjutnya hanya erangan nikmat seungcheol dan junghan yang menggema dikamar itu.

Sinar matahari mulai memasuki jendela kamar sepasang manusia yang masih pulas setelah melakukan kegiatan panas semalam

Junghan mengucek matanya pelan karena silau badannya terasa sakit semua apalagi dibagian bawahnya,wajah junghan bersemu merah mengingat kejadian semalam manik matanya melihat kearah samping ,seungcheol masih memejamkan matanya

Junghan tidak menyangka akan menyerahkan hal paling berharganya pada sahabatnya sendiri

Seungcheol perlahan membuka matanya menatap junghan yang sedang merenung disampingnya

"Junghan" seungcheol merengkuh pinggang junghan

"Ne cheollie" ujar junghan lembut

"Maafkan aku melakukannya padamu semoga kau tidak menyesal memberikannya padaku" seungcheol menunduk

"Annia aku tidak menyesal anggap saja itu suatu kesalahan" -junghan-

"Tidak ini bukan kesalahan aku aku mencintaimu"ujar seungcheol jujur

Junghan membelalak kaget mendengar pernyataan seungcheol

"Jadilah milikku" ujar seungcheol lagi

Junghan hanya mengangguk "aku akan menjalaninya denganmu bantu aku membangun hatiku kembali"

Seungcheol mengangguk "pasti junghan"

Lalu seungcheol menarik junghan ke pelukannya memeluknya dengan erat .

.

.

.

.

.

.

F

I

N

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
